


Of Husband(s) & Wife

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "I need to get myself a wife. It's a relly good excuse"
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan/Scott Summers
Kudos: 14





	Of Husband(s) & Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the last issue of Captain marvel, game night.

“Grimm’s so lucky he had plans with his wife tonight. I need to have more plans. Scratch that. I need a wife. Yeah- a wife is a great catchall excuse. _Me? No, I’m sorry, I can’t. My wife needs me tonight._ Yeah, I gotta get myself a wife.” As he and Carol walked at the back of their group toward the entrance of the arcade, Logan mumbled between himself, hands in the pockets of his cargo pants. 

It was bad enough he was the only man there- he could excuse Ben for Alicia, but where the hell was Barton when you needed him the most?- but he was an X-Man. And an _adult_.And Miss Marvel was dragging him inside an _escape room._

H hoped there was no reporter around, because it would have been extremely unfordable having to explain to Emma and/or Scott that little tidbit of gossip. They would have laughed their heads off, and he would have rather gone and chewed his own arm off (again) than having Jeannie dear make fun of him _in bed._

Snickering, Carol messed up his already unruly hair. “Really, Logan? I thought you already had a wife _and_ an husband on Krakoa. _And_ the moon.” 

The man who had seen it all, done it all, in over two centuries of life, pouted, and blushed as he was a little girl.

“Shout up, Danvers.I don’t talk about the time you got pregnant _of_ your husband with _your_ husband and you can’t use Jeannie and Slim against me.”

“Oh, Hewlett, you are _absolutely_ adorable!” She sighed, a bit dreamily, as she walked hand in hand towards the crazy-looking guy owning the place. “By the way, do you knowwe actually had bet going on about you and Summers?” 

“Shout up, Danvers. Seriously, shout up.”


End file.
